Waiting For You
by Murasaki Lumi
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. It was just a simple drive, to get away and relax, so they could both just be themselves and be with each other. He wasn't supposed to die. One-shot. Brooklyn/Aya.


**Author notes:** Hey all! Here's my long-promised, long-overdue Brooklyn one-shot! Enjoy! For those of you familiar with my work, you should know how my sneaky reader-inserts work by now...everyone else can figure it out~ XD

**Summary: **This wasn't supposed to happen. It was just a simple drive, to get away and relax, so you could both just be yourselves and be with each other. He wasn't supposed to die. One-shot. Brooklyn/reader.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Beyblade nor the lyrics to "Not Now" by Blink 182 used in this one-shot.

**Waiting For You**

(Aya) couldn't believe it. The whole thing was like a dream. Well, nightmare, really. It was just so surreal. The both of them were just cruising down the peaceful road without a care in the world, all their worries behind them. Then the next thing (Aya) knew, **CRASH!**

They'd slammed head-on into a car. (Aya) must've been knocked out for a while. Because the last thing she remembered was waking up with her head on the dashboard. Slowly, she had sat up in her dazed state, reaching up to touch her forehead, only to snap her hand back with a wince. She found dried blood on her fingertips. She must've gotten cut. (Aya) turned to the driver's seat and gasped in horror. Her boyfriend had gotten worse than her! He must have, with all those cuts and bruises. Plus, he was still unconscious. (Aya) tried to ignore the blood that had trickled out of his mouth.

"Brooklyn! Brooklyn, wake up!" (Aya) pleaded as she shook his shoulder gently.

He never stirred. Just then, a whiff of something caught (Aya's) nostrils. Her eyebrows furrowed, what was that smell? Then suddenly, it hit her. They had to get out of the car. Fast.

She unbuckled her seatbelt, as well as Brooklyn's before throwing open her car door and dragging him out. It wasn't easy, as he felt heavier to her injured body. There was something wrong with her leg. All she could manage was a bad limp as she hobbled away from the car as fast as possible. With a sudden boom, the car exploded, making (Aya) cry out as she was sprawled onto her front.

(Aya) managed to sit up and turn around. All that was left of the car was a heap of burning rubber and metal, being melted into the ground before her very eyes. (Aya) looked at her surroundings, trying to find the nearest aid. The car that had hit them was nowhere in sight. What a bloody coward! Running into someone else's car, then just speeding off to avoid the cops. The driver was lucky that (Aya) hadn't gotten a good look at them, for if she had seen them again, a fate much more worse than death would meet them.

A sorrowful cry tore from (Aya's) throat as she tenderly lifted Brooklyn's head into her lap.

"Brooklyn…wake up! Please…please wake up!"

(Aya) looked around, desperately searching for anything that could help her out of this mess. Then, less than a meter away, she saw it. Brooklyn's mobile phone. It must've fallen from his pocket when they were both knocked to the ground from the force of the explosion. Mentally cursing herself for being so slow, (Aya) reached out and grabbed up the phone. She dialed the number for the ambulance. When she finally got through, (Aya) could only just barely manage her words out of choked sobs.

"We…we need an ambulance. We're on th-the main highway. There was a-a car crash. Pl-please h-hurry…he-he won't wake up…"

Then the phone cut out. What a brilliant time for Brooklyn's batteries to run flat. (Aya) let the phone drop from her hand, hanging her head as she squeezed her eyes shut. If there was a God…

Then (Aya) heard it. He called her name. (Aya) opened her eyes with a shaky gasp, seeing his half-lidded cloudy green ones staring back at her.

"(A-Aya)…what happened?"

She sniffed as she stroked his ginger hair.

"There was a car crash, Brooklyn. Don't worry, I called for an ambulance. A-All you have to do is s-stay with m-me."

"(Aya)…"

"Please, B-Brooklyn…don't leave me. I-I l-love y-you…!"

"(Aya), my…my hand…"

(Aya) looked down, seeing one of the teen's hands trembling. She held it tightly in both of hers, unable to suppress her cries.

_Come here_

_Please hold my hand for now_

_Help me_

_I'm scared, please show me how_

_To fight this_

_God has a master plan_

_And I guess_

_I am in his demand_

"(Aya)…I love you…and I'm sorry – "

"No! No, don't talk like that! An ambulance is coming, you're going to be just fine!"

But Brooklyn knew that he wasn't going to be fine. He could feel it. No ambulance could save him now…

And he was scared. Of everything. He was scared of dying, scared of leaving (Aya), scared of not being able to look after (Aya), scared of not being with (Aya)…when it came to her, his girlfriend and the love of his life, the list was endless.

"(Aya)…please…hold me…"

As sobs continued to wrack her frame, she complied to his wishes as she carefully hoisted him up, leaning his upper body against hers as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. Brooklyn let his eyes close and gripped onto the long sleeves of (Aya's) shirt as best as he could, memorizing her warmth, her scent, the sound of her heartbeat. All that he knew, he savoured for the last time.

At least he would be free from Boris. Hell, he had always prayed to be free from Boris. But not like this. Not leaving (Aya). How ironic it was, that one really did have to be careful of what they wished for. If only he could take it all back…

_Please save me_

_This time I can not run_

_And I'll see_

_You when this is done_

_And now I _

_Have come to realize_

_That you are_

_The one who's left behind_

"(Aya)…please, don't…don't leave me."

"No, no! I-I'll never leave you, never ever!" the girl continued to cry as she pressed her lips to Brooklyn's head in a kiss.

"I-I love you Brooklyn. I love you so much."

"I…love you…too. More th-than I…can say."

Suddenly, words and breath had become increasingly difficult for the green-eyed boy to manage.

_Please stay_

_Until I'm gone_

_I'm here, hold on_

_To me, I'm right here_

_Waiting_

It was hard to believe, that only this morning, the two of them had been the happiest couple alive. Brooklyn had driven to (Aya's) house in the tiny hours of morning, when it was still pitch black. (Aya) had snuck out of her house and jumped in next to him, letting him drive her off to wherever he wanted to go without question.

Brooklyn had taken (Aya) to an abandoned beach lookout, to watch the sunrise, uninterrupted. It had been so sweet of him, seeing as their anniversary as a couple was supposed to be coming up soon. They had both moved to the backseat of the car, as it made it easier for the two of them to snuggle close, tickle-attack each other and play wrestle. But, as the sun started to rise, the two of them had started a make-out session. And it was starting to get pretty hot.

The kisses were deep and passionate as their tongues mapped out each other's mouths, hands wandering over the outside and inside of clothing. By now, Brooklyn had slowly started to unbutton the (turquoise blue) sweater of (Aya's) two-piece sweater set. He slowly tugged it down her shoulders and let it drop onto the car floor, leaving (Aya) in her (turquoise blue) singlet top. He pulled away at that moment, to get his breath back and a good look at her.

(Aya) took the opportunity to discard Brooklyn of the top half of his clothing, exposing his chiseled torso. (Aya) smiled up at him, running her hands along his chest. Brooklyn returned the smile before kissing her again. However, his lips only lingered on hers for a moment. Then they were on her jaw, trailing down her neck and across her collarbone and shoulder. (Aya) squirmed and gasped beneath him, unable to stop a soft moan. Brooklyn smirked against (Aya's) skin, going lower as his lips played with her stomach, along the skin that had been exposed when her singlet top rode up. This time it was Brooklyn's name that left her lips.

His smirk widened as his hands came to the waistband of (Aya's) jeans. He looked up at her, only to see her looking back at him with sparkling (hazel) eyes, biting her lower lip as she smiled. The ginger-haired boy smiled back before unbuttoning and unzipping (Aya's) jeans, folding down the material so he could kiss her above her panties. (Aya) felt her heart race as something damp formed between her legs. She moaned again, raising her hips as she did. Brooklyn got the hint, hooking his index fingers in her belt-loops as he pulled her jeans down. They soon joined the other clothes on the car floor, and Brooklyn wasted no time in pressing his fingers against (Aya) over her panties, rubbing vigorously.

(Aya) cried out, arching her back as she started to squirm a little. Brooklyn smirked, liking her reaction. (Aya) opened her eyes halfway when she felt Brooklyn remove his fingers, only to have them snap wide open when his hand slipped under the damp material and he thrust those same two fingers into her. (Aya) almost screamed from the pleasure. Brooklyn shared a passionate kiss with her before attacking her neck and breasts as his thumb rotated against her clit.

(Aya) called out his name as she moaned loudly again, feeling a strange sort of pressure build up inside her. But before she could overcome the eventful brink, Brooklyn withdrew his fingers from her. (Aya) propped herself up on her elbows, giving him a questioning look as she watched him suck her juice of his digits. Lust danced in his eyes as he smiled down at her. Transfixed, (Aya) watched him as he removed his pants and boxers. When that was done, he lifted up the lid of the small compartment between the front seats, removing a foil package from it. Brooklyn closed the compartment and removed the condom from its casing, putting it on himself. Did he practice that? With the hazy world that was (Aya's) mind right now, she wasn't sure if she thought that or not.

Her skin tingled as she felt his hands run up her thighs to rest on her hips. Gently, he hooked his index fingers into the sides of her panties and slowly pulled them down. Probably giving her time to protest if she was having second thoughts. Or he was savoring his damn sweet time with her. (Aya) whined in protest, legs writhing. Brooklyn retorted with a devilish smirk, his beautiful emeralds tinted with lust.

"Tsk, tsk, (Aya)…be patient, love."

In a slow, sensual manner, Brooklyn trailed his hand up her right thigh, fingertips skimming across the top before teasingly stroking down the inside of her left. (Aya) moaned slightly as she threw her head back from the sinister yet sweet torture. He was starting to make her tremble, they both knew it.

"Brooklyn…"

The breathless manner in which his name was rolled off her tongue made the ginger-haired male's heartbeat cease for a split second. Two could play this erotic game, and (Aya) was willing to use all Brooklyn's weaknesses against him. She'd be sure to match him for every single dirty trick that he pulled. Finally, Brooklyn unhooked those irking panties from her ankles and flung them down to top the pile. (Aya) smirked as she bit her lower lip with anticipation, the glint in her eye telling him to bring it on. And did he ever! With one swift thrust, he entered her. (Aya) threw her head back as she cried out, her nails digging into Brooklyn's back. God, this had to be one of the best yet worst feelings in the world.

Brooklyn grit his teeth together as he grasped (Aya's) hips tightly. His body was trembling from the effort to maintain control. Nothing that Boris ever threw at him had tested him like this. Nothing. Good lord, she was so tight. It was driving him insane. A few moments later, (Aya) shifted against him, signaling that she was ready to continue. Brooklyn pecked her forehead softly with his lips before starting up a steady thrusting pace. (Aya) moaned as she clung onto him with both arms and legs, moving her hips in time with his. The car was filled with the sounds of pleasured moans and groans, their bodies continuously heating up and glistening with sweat as they moved together in this passionate act of sex.

Brooklyn's mouth made its own pathway from (Aya's) lips to her neck, shoulders and breasts. (Aya) cried loudly as she continued to push her hips into Brooklyn's in a desperate manner, her body arching up towards his, almost as if in surrender.

"Brooklyn…"

She moaned, driving the boy wild. As he started to thrust into her, harder and faster, she cried out his name, over and over. Louder and louder. Her hands dragged down his back, clawed through his hair. Anything to bring him closer. Anything to increase these feelings, to feel that incredible bliss waiting at the end. When that sweet release came, the two lovers rode it for all that it was worth. They exchanged shy smiles and kisses as they continued to hold onto each other, the sunlight seemed to shine from their eyes. Then they'd awkwardly gotten dressed and stopped by a seaside café for breakfast.

Neither of them imagined that only a few hours later, their lives would be shattered upon impact.

(Aya) did her best to calm her breathing, to keep herself focused. There was nothing she could do. She thanked god that Brooklyn wasn't bleeding out. Not externally anyway. Panic nearly closed up her throat when she saw Brooklyn start to close his eyes.

"No, no, no! Brooklyn! You can't fall asleep; you have to stay with me!"

Brooklyn groaned as his eyelids fluttered, doing his best to focus his eyes on those of his sweetheart.

"Okay…" He sounded so tired.

"What colour are my eyes?"

(Aya) did her best to keep him talking, keep him focused on something. Anything, it didn't matter what. All she knew was that she had to keep him awake.

"(Aya)…I'm tired."

_I see a light_

_It feels good_

_And I'll come back soon_

_Just like you would_

_It's useless_

_My name has made the list_

_And I wish_

_I gave you one last kiss_

"Okay…okay, close your eyes. Just keep squeezing my hand. It's okay. You're going to be okay. We're going to get out of here." she assured him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

The girl thought she was hallucinating when the sound of sirens reached her ears. Lights, people, hands so many hands. Pulling, tugging and prodding. Asking questions. Then they separated them.

"NO! NO, I HAVE TO STAY WITH HIM! DON'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM HIM…BROOKLYN!"

She thrashed against their restraints. Then she saw him smile at her from his stretcher. He looked at her and she…fell back and fell asleep.

_Please stay until I'm gone_

_I'm here, hold on_

_To me, I'm right here_

_Waiting_

_And take my one last breath_

_And don't forget_

_That I will be right here_

_Waiting_

After the funeral, (Aya) holed herself up in her room and wouldn't come out. She didn't talk to her family or friends. Everyone said that they wish they knew what to say to make her feel better. But what was there to say? Brooklyn was gone. She would never see him again. One day, when she was left by herself, she set the house on fire. All she wanted was to be with Brooklyn. It hurt too much to be without him.

When (Aya) woke up in the hospital, her sister was standing over her.

"Why am I still here?"

"You're lucky to be alive. You nearly died."

"I wish you had."

Her sister looked as if she was ready to murder something.

"(Aya), you're hurt, you're in pain. I get it. But I'm going to be a bitch and just come out and say it. You need to get over it."

"I can't! How can you ask me to discard my feelings so easily?"

"Because it's not just about you anymore!"

(Aya) watched her sister huff as she stormed out the door. The older girl stopped in the doorway, looking at the younger over her shoulder.

"You're pregnant."

_Please stay until I'm gone_

_I'm here, hold on to me_

_I'm right here, waiting_

_And take my one last breath_

_And don't forget_

_That I will be right here_

_Waiting_

(Aya) fidgeted with the hem of her dress as she stood over her lover's tombstone. It had been a few months since she had attempted to commit suicide. Her leg had now healed up enough for her not to need crutches and she could walk without aid.

"I don't know what to say. I wish you were still here. I wish you were around to help look after us." (Aya) whispered.

After a few more moments, the girl sighed and made to take her leave. She froze in her tracks when a gust of wind blew by, the smell of Brooklyn suddenly overwhelming her senses. (Aya) gasped as she closed her eyes, breathing him in while she could. When the scent had faded away completely, (Aya) opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder at his resting place.

"Save a spot for us, won't you? We'll be by your side when our time comes, I promise." (Aya) pressed a hand over her stomach. The baby hadn't formed enough to kick, but it was big enough for her to feel the part of Brooklyn that was growing inside her.

"I love you, Brooklyn."

_Please stay until I'm gone_

_I'm here, hold on to me_

_I'm right here, waiting_

_And take my one last breath_

_And don't forget_

_That I will be right here_

_Waiting_


End file.
